U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,427 invented by the inventor hereof and assigned to the assignee of this application discloses a sealing system for sealing the horizontal joints between the top face of a bathtub or the like and adjacent walls. The entire disclosure of this patent is incorporated into this application by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,427 does not address sealing the vertical joint between two horizontal joints. However, when the vertical joint is not watertight, there is a need for additional sealing.